bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Suicide
Suicide es una de las canciones de RM en su etapa de Pre-Debut, antes de comenzar en BTS. Guía *RM (Rap Monster) Letra Romanización= I’ve walked this long way from home to find my real utopia but, now I got no place to go and now I feel agoraphobia Can’t describe how lonely I am, I know this isn’t a game But I’m beating the fan, I’m beating the fan I do this shit again and again Boy, what the hell are you afraid of? You are your life’s creator, something you definitely ain’t gonna get paid off Just don’t be a bitch, be a real player There’s nothing, I’m sick of this Need somebody to stand by my side, for a moment no forever Never would’ve looked for a safe to hide I wait for you, I stay for you. Everything I made for you. Just for you, what’s made for you. Don’t need to make it yet, but just for you. They always say, only you be way better but I don’t believe their shitter. Honestly I’m falling up the ladder, maybe this song will be my last letter. All the history and times all we have Just tell I’m sorry and now give me your rest (I’ll take it to you) If my passion is what you need (I’ll give it for ya) If conclusion is what you mean, now set me free so that I’ll forget All the history and times all we have Just tell I’m sorry and now give me your rest (I’ll take it to you) If my passion is what you need (I’ll give it for ya) If conclusion is what you mean, now set me free so that I’ll forget |-| Hangul = Uh Yeah I'm already seventeen Time flows too fast Yeah 가끔 고개를 들어 밤하늘에 떠있는 별을 보면 난 생각이 들곤 해 어디로 흘러가는 건지 의문이 들어 불투명해진 Future 모든 판단의 기준이 이미 공부로 굳혀진 현실을 원망하며 Mp3를 켜 나와는 먼 이 사랑 노래들도 지겨운 걸 내일은 수행평가가 있는데 어쩔까 밤새 고민하다가 책상 위로 잠들어 ah 난 왜 이 모양이니 어디가 내 설 자리니 하다못해 꿈 같은 것도 없을까 몇 살이니 어느덧 어른을 향해 가는데 해보고 싶은 건 많은데 시간은 저 멀리 달아나 못 느낄 만큼 더 빠르게 아 아 아무도 날 이해할 순 없을 것 같아 또 그리워만 하다가 끝날 단꿈일 것 같아 내가 왜 이리 철없는 건지 아직 몰라 Tellin' about my life? It's like 한 잔의 콜라 Life is the same (Life is the same yeah) But it's not that lame (But it's not that lame) We can change the game eh eh eh You and I can't be more tame eh eh eh Life is the same (Life is the same baby) But it's not that lame (But it's not that lame) We can change the game eh eh eh You and I can't be more tame eh eh eh You think your life's the same The money, the fame That's not all about your life You already know it's a game 넌 절대로 배신할 수 없어 누구도 대신할 수 없어 아무도 가져가 줄 순 없어 내 시간, 추억들 결국 너잖아 니 인생을 다 가져가는 건 나태와 Sleepin' 그리고 게으름, 널 유혹하는 것 말 못할 고민은 다 음악, 랩으로 날려버려 Don't stop finding yourself in you 절대로 멈추지 마 돌아봐 니가 널 꾸짖나 Don't ever be losin' mind 니가 알아왔던 세상이 다가 아냐 그러니 죽이지 마 미랜 아직도 가야 할 길이 많이 남아있고 니 발밑으론 수많은 밥그릇들과 세월이 쌓여있어 You know 여기서 한탄하는 니가 젤 미련한 놈이야 딱 알아들어 너 사람이잖아 니가 돌이야? 이제 후회도 필요 없다는 걸 난 알아 I know it'll forever ever and ever be my life Life is the same (Life is the same yeah) But it's not that lame (But it's not that lame) We can change the game eh eh eh You and I can't be more tame eh eh eh Life is the same (Life is the same baby) But it's not that lame (But it's not that lame) We can change the game eh eh eh You and I can't be more tame eh eh eh Everybody Who feels life's the same Your life is not the same You have to rise and dream again It sayin' like life is not the same It's all of dream Curiosidades